First Kiss
by DevilShakila
Summary: Ooh! Slash! I needed to write this. If I didn't, I would die. Tell me if you think the rating should be lowered or risen; R and R, please! WARNING: Slash haters or RemusSirius haters don't enter!
1. Prolouge

Remus Lupin lay stretched across the floor of the Shrieking Shack. His clothes were torn, rent by his own claws. He blinked, and tears spilled down his pale cheeks. It still hurts, he thought. Half a decade of it, and it still hurts. He picked himself up gingerly, breathing hard. He ran his hands over his face, assuring himself it was not still a wolf's face. " God," he said aloud, surprised at his own voice, " I must look awful." " Didn't know you worried about your looks so much, Remus," came a delightfully familiar voice. Remus turned quickly, and saw his best friend and secret crush, Sirius Black, leaning against the doorframe. " Hello, Sirius," he replied, trying to keep any embarrassment from coming out in his voice. His eyes flitted down Sirius's body, grazing his lean frame. " Um.Moony? Why are you looking at me like that?" Remus jumped, a hot red blush spreading up his neck. " Er, nothing, Sirius, nothing." " You sure?" There was something in Sirius's gaze that made the hairs on Remus's arms stand up. It was disconcerting, this feeling like Sirius was looking at him.in the exact same way he had been looking at Sirius a moment before. " Something you want to tell me?" " Something you want to know, Padfoot?" Sirius didn't look away, and Remus felt his gaze penetrating his outer defenses. He might as well tell now. He would find out eventually.  
  
Dropping to the floor, Sirius looked at his friend. It was kind of embarrassing, actually, the way he wanted Lupin. Something extremely in the way of not-like-a-friend want. Remus twisted his ragged shirt. " I don't like girls, Padfoot." Sirius blinked, then tried to cover. " Well, they do get pretty damn annoying." " You know what I mean." Sirius gulped, then said, " Well, neither do I, so don't feel alone."  
  
Remus stared at Sirius, amazed at this startling revelation. Slowly, he moved into Sirius's arms. Sirius paused for a moment, then embraced him. Remus pulled up his head, and Sirius kissed his lips with astonishing force. Remus scrabbled at Sirius's shirt, intent upon the fact that there should be as little clothing as possible between them. Sirius merely ripped off Remus's shirt, then backed away for a moment as he removed his own. Coming back, Remus marveled at the feel of his fingers gently running along Sirius's bare chest, at the way Sirius's tongue parted his lips so effectively. " Padfoot? Moony?" They broke apart, each flushing slightly. Remus didn't want to stay away for long. " Coming," Sirius called back, then kissed Remus hard on the lips, pulled on his shirt, and gently pulled Remus along the path.s 


	2. Peter's Fear

Disclaimer: Duh! If I owned these characters, I'd be rolling in money now, people!  
  
Thanks to wereMOONYwolf for giving me the idea of Peter interrupting them.any more ideas? I'd like some.Also, thanks to my (2) wonderful reviewers!  
  
A/N: yes, I made Lucius evil in this chapter.you have no idea how hard that was for me, the Lucius-obsessed. *tear*  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
" Why aren't you wearing a shirt, Moony?" asked Peter, sounding puzzled. Remus burst out laughing at that. Sirius merely smirked in that annoying way of his; Remus found it adorable at that moment. " Reasons of his own, Peter, reasons of his own," replied Sirius. " Where's James?" " Over there," answered Remus, pointing towards the lake. " Attempting to seduce Lily, as usual." " When will he give up?" asked Sirius, slipping his arm through Remus's. They walked off together, talking in hushed voices. Peter stared after them, blinking. " I don't get those two," he muttered. " Odd little gays, aren't they?" asked Lucius Malfoy, leaning up against the wall. " Wha.? Gays? They aren't.they can't be." (A/N: Peter is homophobic. Or afraid of gay people.) " What do you think they were doing back there?" Lucius replied, with that infamous Malfoy smirk plastered across his perfect features. " Throwing a party?" Peter's hand was pressed so tightly across his mouth, there were red finger marks on his cheek. " They're just going to leave you, you know," Lucius said. " After all, now Lupin has Black and Potter is close to getting Evans.what will happen to you when they are gone? What will happen to you when they have their perfect families?" " But they're my friends." he protested. " They won't leave me." " Yes they will." Peter stood, still as a portrait, tears coursing down his face. Lucius wondered to himself why the hell the Dark Lord wanted him to join. Other than the element of surprise when the Potter boy and Evans were dead. Peter was such a weakling. " I have a way out for you," Lucius said, voice layered with suspense. " Come to the library with me, after dinner. I'll show you." He swept away, silver hair fluttering in the wind. He had no doubt his orders would be followed. Peter gazed after him, then scurried to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Hours later, Peter waited in the library, foot tapping nervously on the hardwood floor. He glanced up and down the hallway, swallowing hard; he could almost feel the tears coming again. Consorting with a Slytherin! His friends would leave him, and he would be all alone. " Afraid, are you?" hissed a voice in his ear. " You'd better have more backbone than that if you want to join us." He pulled Peter into a shadowy alcove. 


End file.
